The Confidential Mew Mews
by WinnieCocoaFlip
Summary: Zakuro leaves Cafe Mew Mew and goes to America to be on Broadway. But when Sloan, Jenna, Chelsea, and Valerie prove to be connected to Ryou's new "mission" She winds up getting involved in one of the shortest but most important projects in her life. Discontinued.
1. Flights

The Confidential Mew Mews

I decided to make a Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction!

It is going to have 4 girls from Camp Confidential by Melissa J Morgan!

The 4 girls are: Sloane, Jenna, Valerie, and Chelsea.

This takes place during winter break after their first year at Camp Walla Walla and after the Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode story.

Chapter 1

Sloane was walking across the airport with her suitcase when she saw a magazine stack. Sloane was going to Boston during winter break and was at the airport so she could fly there. "What's this?" Sloane said as she picked up a magazine. The front cover had a picture of Zakuro Fujiwara on the front. Sloane got her ticket, found a seat and sat down to wait. She took out the magazine and started to read the article on Zakuro.

"'Fujiwara Zakuro is going to Broadway,'" Sloane read. "'She is going to star in a performance there, but before she does, she is going to Boston to rest a little.'" "Who is Fujiwara Zakuro?" Sloane thought. She never heard of her before. "Oh wait; there is a biography on her: 'Fujiwara Zakuro is a famous Japanese model, film actress, and dancer. She has done several movies and has modeled several fashion and jewelry lines.'"

Sloane didn't want to read the rest, because she had to catch her flight. When she looked up and read the flight listings however, the flight to Boston was cancelled because of a terrible snowstorm. "This is so cheap!" Sloane whispered to no one is particular. I wonder if Chelsea and Val got the same weather since they're in Pennsylvania Sloane thought. She looked at the flight listings again and saw that the flight to Philadelphia was not cancelled and in fact cost about the same as the one for Boston, so she told her parents, switched her ticket, and got on the plane.

A few hours later, the airplane had almost reached Pennsylvania. "I wonder why my flight was cancelled. I mean, if it was going to be cancelled they would've cancelled a few hours before." Sloane wondered. Sloane had checked her horoscope that morning and nothing said that things would go wrong. Or did it?

Suddenly something crashed into the plane, and it spun and turned in several directions and missed Philadelphia. It crashed into the state of New Jersey.

Sloane's head hurt and her arm hurt and her leg was trapped. What the heck was that? Sloane thought. The airplane attendants were evacuating everyone, but Sloane was trapped and she couldn't get out. Suddenly, someone grabbed Sloane and rescued her and put her outside with the other passengers.

Jenna was watching the news because NOTHING else was on.

"So the weather today is—wait, hold on. There is an emergency news report. It seems like an airplane that was on its way to Philadelphia, had crashed into a square near the inner-city." said the news guy.

This never happened in New Jersey before, Jenna thought.

"There was no casualties, but several have been injured-" the news guy continued and listed the injured people. "A girl around the age of sixteen, whose name is Sloane, was also injured during this accident."

"What?" Jenna said. That can't be Sloane from camp! Why would she be going to Philly? Jenna thought. "Please show pictures!" Jenna yelled at the T.V.

The T.V. guy showed a few pictures…

"Oh gosh that is Sloane!" Jenna was speechless. Is Sloane okay? Jenna wondered. She decided to go there and see for herself. "MOM, DAD! I'm going out!" Jenna shouted. She put on her snow boots and her coat then ran all the way there.

Jenna got to the site of the plane crash and saw several ambulances and that the plane had caught on fire and the fire department was on its way there. Jenna searched for Sloane and was relieved when she saw that the nurse was treating her leg and her arm. She ran up to her.

"What are you doing here? This place is not safe." The nurse told Jenna.

"I'm her friend; I am one of her only friends that lives in New Jersey." Jenna replied. "When I saw that she was in this crash I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Well, luckily she wasn't all too bad, but I am going to give her a sling, a brace, and a walking stick for her. She should have that on for about 2 weeks at least." The nurse said.

"Okay, I can take her to my house and we can take care of her there." Jenna said.

"It might be better if I took you and Sloane there we're basically done here anyway." The nurse replied.

Well that will work, and, I it's better than walking all the way there. Jenna thought. "Okay thank you." Jenna said.

Part 2

Fujiwara Zakuro (Mew Zakuro) was not happy when her flight was cancelled.

"I am sorry Zakuro-san that your flight was cancelled," her attendant said.

"You don't need to apologize it wasn't your fault," Zakuro said. "But is it possible for me to go somewhere else instead? Like maybe Philadelphia?"

"Yes, but..." her attendant was interrupted.

"Great then change the ticket. I am going to Philadelphia." Zakuro said

Zakuro got on the plane after the ticket was changed, and was surprised to see Shirogane there after she left Café mew Mew.

"What are you doing here?" Zakuro asked.

"I am going to Philly to study, what about you?" Shirogane replied.

"My flight was cancelled. Zakuro said. "Why do you have Ichigo's, Mint's, Lettuce's, Pudding's and Berry's pendants?"

"I took their pendants because they don't need them anymore. Also, their animals aren't on the Red Data list." Shirogane replied.

Zakuro walked away from that sneak. Shirogane was no doubt about it starting another Mew project. Zakuro was sad, if everyone else lost their pendants and Zakuro still had hers, then she wouldn't see the others ever again. Zakuro found her seat then shortly after, the plane took off.


	2. Shirogane's Project

The Confidential Mew Mews

The airplane landed safely in Philadelphia. Zakuro Fujiwara got off of the airplane. Ryou Shirogane also got off of the airplane.

Coming out of the airport Zakuro felt that someone was following her. "Shirogane, why are you following me?" Zakuro asked.

"You know just as well as I do that you are going to be a part of the new mew project in America whether you want to or not." He said. "Also, you are going to follow me now."

"Why would I do that?" Zakuro asked.

"You could either search for a motel somewhere or go to the house that I bought here." Shirogane said. "Besides, you have no choice."

He is right. Zakuro thought, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She reluctantly followed Shirogane to his house.

They reached the house that Shirogane bought, and Zakuro was surprised. It was even bigger than Mint's house! Zakuro found a room she liked and unpacked. Then, Zakuro heard a noise. What is Shirogane doing? She thought. When she found Shirogane, he was at the roof with a machine that was powered by Pudding's pendant, and it was projecting a yellow light. "What are you doing?" Zakuro asked.

"This is an operation vital in collecting the first new mew." Shirogane said.

He just got here and he already started the new project. That guy is obsessed Zakuro thought.

Part 2

While Sloan was telling the story of how the airplane crashed, Jenna was looking outside at all of the white fluffy snow. Then she looked west, and saw a faint pulsing yellow light and no it was no the sun. It hypnotized Jenna until the ambulance dropped them off at Jenna's house.

"Jenna, Hello? We are at your house now." Sloan said.

"Huh? Oh right, come on lets go inside." Jenna said.

"Hold on you two, I need to tell you girls a few things. Sloan's arm was not bad at all so it should be healed in a few days. Her leg is what's going to cost her two weeks. Until then I recommend that you don't go in this snow. Is that understood?" The nurse told them.

"Yes I understand," Sloan said. She looked at Jenna who was gazing into space. "And so does Jenna."

"That's great, bye girls! Call if you need help!" Then the nurse left.

"Come on Jenna you are going to let me in right?" Sloan said.

"What oh yea come in." Jenna said. Then she opened the door and let her inside. "Hey! Is anyone here?" Jenna yelled.

"Yes Jenna?" Stephanie replied.

"Is there anyone else here?" Jenna asked.

"No it's just me." Stephanie said.

"Oh, well could you come down and help me please?" Jenna shouted.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Come down here and I'll show you why." Jenna replied.

Stephanie came down, "Whoa are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sloan said.

"Here I'll help you to the quest room upstairs." Stephanie said as Jenna was spacing out again. "Jenna you wanted me so you'll help too." Stephanie told her.

"What? Oh sure," Jenna said. Sloan made it up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Jenna I'll be out for the rest of the day so you'll be stuck here." Stephanie said.

"Yea sure I'm not a baby." Jenna replied.

"Okay bye!" Stephanie said and she got her stuff and left.

"Jenna, could you get me some water? I'm thirsty." Sloan said.

"Sure, just wait one second." Jenna replied. For some reason Jenna's feet were VERY sore. She went into the bathroom to rinse them when she saw it. It was a yellow mark in the shape of a perfect circle. What the heck? Jenna thought. She tried to wash it off, but it was a part of her skin. Jenna gave up, and instead went to get a bottle of water. When she went back to Sloan's room she was already drinking water.

"Hey Jenna, what were you doing?" Sloan asked.

Maybe I can trust her. Jenna thought. She is psychic. "Sloan, do you know what this is?" Jenna showed her the mark on her foot.

"Umm, it could be a… I don't know." Sloan said. She took a closer look at it. It was a perfect circle, but when she really looked into it, it had a straight line through it and what looked like a cat's tail. Whoa, I bet Jenna didn't look close enough to see this, Sloan thought.

"Well, did you see something?" Jenna asked. She was getting impatient.

"No, sorry Jenna I didn't see anything." Sloan lied.


	3. 2nd and 3rd

The Confidential Mew Mews Chapter 3

The next day, Zakuro Fujiwara had just gotten back to the mansion and she saw Shirogane on the roof again. _What is he doing now? _Zakuro thought as she made her way upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Zakuro asked Shirogane.

"Now that the first mew has her mark, the second and third mews are going to receive theirs." Shirogane replied.

_Oh gosh_, Zakuro thought. _Someone bring this guy back to Earth_. "Exactly what is the new mew project?" Zakuro asked.

"You'll see." Shirogane replied.

_Jeez I don't have time to wait you know_, Zakuro fumed.

Part 2

Valerie and her friend Rachel were having a snowball fight with what snow they had left. Valerie laughed as Rachel's snowball rushed passed her. The snowballs were turning out more like ice-balls.

As Valerie formed her next snowball, her upper left arm was getting very sore. Rachel saw this and asked, "Valerie, do you need to go inside?"

"Yes, thanks Rachel," Valerie said as she made her way inside. "Bye Rachel!"

"Bye Val!" Rachel replied.

Valerie took off her winter gear and went to the bathroom. She rolled her sleeves up as high as she could so she could see her upper arm. She was surprised when she saw a perfect glittery-blue circle with a star in it tattooed on her arm. _What is this_? Valerie thought. She tried to wash it off but it stayed. _At least it isn't ugly_, Valerie thought. _Maybe no one will notice_. She got out of the bathroom, went to her room, and sat on the computer chair hoping to connect to the camp blog.

"What the heck?" Valerie said when the camp blog denied her access. _Everything will get better_, Valerie thought trying to feel better. She plopped down on her bed. She felt tired. The camp blog, the mark, all of it was getting to her. _Hold on, wasn't Sloan supposed to be here about now? _ Valerie wondered. She went back to the computer and typed a message to Sloan asking her about it. _What am I going to do?_ Valerie thought.

Part 3

Before that, it was 9:00 AM and Chelsea had just woken up, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. Now she just needed to brush her teeth. When she finished brushing, Chelsea started to wash her face and put her blonde hair into a ponytail. As she did, she noticed that the back of her neck was a little rough. _Why is the back of my neck all rough?_ Chelsea wondered. Chelsea got a few mirrors so she could look at it. When she saw what it was, she was shocked. It was a green circle, with a butterfly wing and a fan side by side inside it. _Oh great_, Chelsea thought sarcastically. _I'll just leave my hair down_.

Chelsea made her way downstairs. "I'm going to the mall!" Chelsea shouted as soon as she was ready.

"Okay Chelsea," someone mumbled.

Chelsea knew that the mall wasn't open this early, it never is. Chelsea was going to the mall anyway though. When she passed a dance school, there was a girl that was a little older than Chelsea who looked frustrated. It never occurred to Chelsea to help her so she continued on her way to the mall.

The girl, however, saw Chelsea and her eyes lit up when she saw her. "You over there, come here." The girl said.

Chelsea turned around startled. "Me?" She replied.

"Yes you come here." The girl ordered.

Chelsea walked over to the girl, and noticed for the first time that she had purple hair. "What do you need?" Chelsea asked. The girl was busy looking over her to hear.

"Could you come by here tomorrow, around noon?" The girl asked.

"Sure, but for what?" Chelsea replied.

"I need you to help me with something important that could benefit you." The girl said.

"Uh, what's your name?" Chelsea asked.

"My name is Zakuro Fujiwara." The girl said.

"Okay 'Zakuro' I will meet you here around noon." Chelsea said. Then, she walked off toward the mall.

Ten minutes later, Chelsea had entered the mall and spent the first few moments buying clothes. After that, she bought a smoothie, and sat down on a bench. She must have looked upset, because a boy came over to her and said, "Hey, I've seen you before, Chelsea right? Are you okay? I'm Leland."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're from that Home Away From Home place." Chelsea said. "I'm fine, really." She added.

"That's a lie." Leland replied.

"So it a lie, is there a problem with that?" Chelsea snapped.

Leland sat down next to her. "You can tell me if you need help." He said.

"Okay. Well, what if a part of you changed in a way that makes you weird or a freak and it's all you can think about?" Chelsea asked secretly referring to the mark on her neck.

"That's all? Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Even if it is THAT bad, it's just your appearance, nothing is changed on the inside." Leland replied.

Chelsea hadn't thought of it that way. She always fretted about how she looked even when her father was sick. _I'm still the same on the inside…but it doesn't solve the mystery on how the mark even got on my neck._ Chelsea thought. "Thanks Leland. I appreciate what you said. See you around." Chelsea said throwing her smoothie away. She remained in the mall for the rest of the day.

Chelsea came back home in the evening. She had bought a lot of presents for everyone since Christmas was almost here. She had also gotten herself some clothes too. "I'm home!" She shouted trudging up the stairs and dropping her bags in the room. Chelsea went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush her teeth, and change into her favorite pajamas.

_Hey, where's Sloan?_ Chelsea wondered. _She said that she was going to be here today. Where could she be?_

Chelsea sat down at her desk and logged on to the camp blog. There was a post by Jenna that read: **Hey everyone! (Especially the people in Philly) I just wanted to let you know that Sloan is sitting right here next to me. Why? Because her plane had crashed on her way to Philadelphia, (it crashed near my home!) She is now next to me with a few broken bones, but Sloan says that she's all right and hi. Anyway, I expect a "Thank You" from Gaby, Chelsea, and Valerie! – Jenna.**

_So that's what happened to Sloan._ Chelsea felt bad for her. There were replies from Alex, Gaby, and Natalie. But surprisingly, Valerie hadn't replied. Alex's reply read: **Oh, poor Sloan! Get well soon!** Gaby's reply read: **I was going away with my family, so I wouldn't have seen her anyway. Tell her that I hope she heals!** Natalie's reply read: **Aw, get better girl! Take care of her Jenna! **

_Gaby has been away a lot lately. I hope she stays in touch._ Chelsea thought. _Though, it's probably better without her anyway. I wonder why Valerie hasn't replied. It's not like her._ Chelsea logged off of the camp blog and onto chat. She felt relieved when she saw that Jenna was online.

**Chelsea1:**** Hi Jenna**

**Aries8:**** Hi, it's not Jenna I'm Sloan. Jenna is asleep right now**

**Chelsea1:**** Oh, so you hacked her chat?**

**Aries8:**** No, she gave me permission to go on**

**Chelsea1:**** So, how're you doing?**

**Aries8:**** I'm fine, except for my leg, but my arm should be better in a few days**

**Chelsea1:**** That's great. **

_Now what should I say?_ Chelsea wondered. _My mark, just this past summer Sloan told us that she was some sort of psychic! Maybe I could ask her about that!_

**Aries8:**** Chelsea? Are you still there? **

**Chelsea1:**** Yeah, I am still here. Listen, I could use some advice. **

**Aries8:**** Sure, fire away. **

**Chelsea1:**** This morning a green mark appeared on the back of my neck. Do you happen to know what it is? **

**Aries8:**** What kind of mark is it?**

**Chelsea1:**** It was a fan and a butterfly's wing side by side in a circle**

Sloan was speechless. She had no idea how to reply. _Jenna has a mark similar to that! What am I going to do? Am I going to lie to Chelsea like I did to Jenna?_ Sloan wondered.

**Aries8:**** I'm sorry Chelsea; I have no idea what it is**

Chelsea was disappointed. _Sloan doesn't even know what it is? That's a shocker._ Chelsea thought.

**Chelsea1:**** Are you sure you don't know what it is? It's really bothering me, and I think the mark is the reason why some weird girl with purple hair talked to me**

**Aries8:**** I honestly don't know what it is, but Jenna has a mark too, only it is a little bit different**

**Chelsea1:**** She does? **

**Aries8:**** Yes she does. I'm getting a bit tired and Jenna is snoring. I better go to bed now if I want any hope of falling asleep**

**Chelsea1:**** Typical Jenna. Okay, Good night Sloan**

Chelsea logged off, went to her bed, and fell asleep. Though she couldn't stop thinking about the strange mark, and neither could Sloan.


	4. Fourth Chapter

The Confidential Mew Mews Chapter 4

The next day at noon, Chelsea went to Valerie's dance school to meet with Zakuro. When she went inside the building, Zakuro met her in the lobby. "Follow me," She said. Zakuro led Chelsea to a private dance room and took out a change of clothes and handed them to Chelsea. "You'll have to change into these. Anything else you might need will be in the locker rooms to the left. Just stuff your clothes in any empty locker." Zakuro said.

"Thanks, would you tell me what this is about?" Chelsea asked.

"I will explain after you change." Zakuro said.

"Fine," Chelsea replied. She walked to the locker rooms, but before she could walk in, another girl rushed past her and almost knocked her over. _That girl needs to watch where she is going_, Chelsea fumed. She changed into what looked like dance clothes_. Oh great, Zakuro wants me to dance. Well it should have been obvious I guess_. She thought. Chelsea went back to the dance room ignoring the sign that read: **Please put you hair up**.

"I'm back." Chelsea announced.

"Great," Zakuro said. "Here, use this to put your hair up." Zakuro added tossing Chelsea a hair tie.

"Do I have to put my hair up?" Chelsea asked worried about her mark.

"Yes, it's a distraction. Here, I'll put it up for you." Zakuro said as she walked over to Chelsea and started to put her hair up. _Huh? What's this? _Zakuro wondered when she saw Chelsea's mark. _I found one of the mews involved in Shirogane's project! Hmm…what should I do about her mark?_ When Zakuro finished putting Chelsea's hair up, she took out a sticker and placed it over Chelsea's mark. "Come on let's start." She said.

_Good, she didn't see my mark. _Chelsea felt relieved.

For the next two hours, Zakuro taught Chelsea some dances and Chelsea caught on quickly.

Two hours later: 

After Chelsea got the dances down, Zakuro led her to a class. "This way," She said leading Chelsea to a dance room.

"What am I doing? You still haven't told me." Chelsea said.

"You'll see. It involves the dances that I taught you." Zakuro replied. She opened the door and stepped inside a room. "This is the advanced class." She said.

"Okay, I know that since we've been one dancer short that practice hasn't been going well, but that doesn't mean that you can start slacking." Manzuma (the dance teacher) was lecturing the class. "The performance is this Christmas and you have to step it up." Manzuma saw that Zakuro entered the room. "Good you are here." She said. "Mrs. Fujiwara has been looking for, and found, a replacement for the dance. Mrs. Fujiwara, could you introduce her to us?"

"This is Chelsea," Zakuro said.

"Hi." Chelsea said flatly. She looked across the room and saw Valerie among the dancers. She had a bandage wrapped around her upper arm. _Is Valerie hurt?_ Chelsea wondered. Then, Chelsea saw Valerie move it with ease and she thought that Valerie might have a mark too.

"This is great! Now we can dance at the big Christmas party!" one of the dancers in Valerie's class said enthusiastically.

Valerie looked from Chelsea to Zakuro to Manzuma to Alexis on her right who had just talked. Valerie wasn't very excited. _Maybe it is because all of my friends (other than Chelsea) are on vacation during Christmas and none of my relatives are coming over. It is just me and my dad._ Valerie thought.

"Come on everyone from the top!" Manzuma said. "Chelsea, stand next to Valerie."

"Okay," Chelsea obeyed. _At least I'll do SOMETHING this Christmas_, Chelsea thought as she followed the dance routine.

Valerie couldn't help but sneak a look at Chelsea. She saw the sticker on the back of her neck. _What is that on her neck? _Valerie wondered. It seems fine.

Zakuro noticed that Valerie wasn't dancing all that well. She took a better look at Valerie's arm. _It is not injured. She seems distracted. I think a mew mark is under that bandage._ Zakuro thought. She looked closer and saw blue under the bandage. _Yes, that is definitely a mew mark. _

Part 2

Later that evening, Zakuro raced to the roof of the mansion. _Where is Shirogane? He is lucky I am even telling him this. _She thought. Zakuro saw him still on the roof next to his contraption.

"Shirogane, I found two of the mews today." Zakuro said.

"Great which ones were they?" Shirogane asked.

"There was the one with a green butterfly mark and one with a blue mark." Zakuro replied.

"Those are the second and third mews." Shirogane said. "Did you find the other one?" He asked.

"No," Zakuro said. She was fed up with Shirogane's attitude. "Aren't you going to launch another beam and have the final mew get her mark?" She asked.

"No, I haven't found anyone compatible yet." Shirogane replied. He sat down and closed his fist around Ichigo's and Berry's pendants.

Zakuro noticed that Pudding's, Lettuce's, and Mint's pendants were all gone. "What did you do to the other pendants?" Zakuro asked.

"You saw me use them to power the machine." Shirogane replied. "I put them in another room. They are still needed."

"I see what you are getting at." Zakuro replied turning around to leave.

"The performance, it's on Christmas eve right?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes," Zakuro replied.

"That's two days from now. It's not enough time." Shirogane whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Zakuro said sharply as she turned around.

"I was thinking that you might be able to get the first mew to show up and/or find someone compatible as the last mew." Shirogane explained.

"HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?" Zakuro snapped.

"I don't know." Shirogane replied. "Here take this," Shirogane tossed Berry's pendant to Zakuro. "Use this to see if there is anyone compatible. It should glow purple."

"Whatever," Zakuro said promptly. She stuffed the pendant into her pocket and left the room.

Part 3

Jenna woke up early that same morning. She dragged herself downstairs to make some breakfast and cupcakes. Jenna yawned. _I am so tired,_ she thought. _I have never felt this tired or woken up this early_. Jenna pinched herself to wake up and started to bake.

"Breakfast is done." Jenna said as she put it on the table. She made enough for her parents, her brother, her sister, and Sloan. _When was the last time I did this? _Jenna wondered. She slammed the ingredients and the tray on the counter with a BANG!

"What was that crash?" Jenna's twin brother, named Adam, asked. He made his way into the kitchen. "You are making cupcakes?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Jenna snapped.

"No, no problem here." Adam said, putting his hands up. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm tired anyway." Jenna replied.


	5. Initiation

The Confidential Mew Mews Chapter 5

Ryou Shirogane walked up to the roof of his mansion and started to work. Several minutes later, Zakuro walked in.

"Did you find the first mew yet?" Shirogane asked.

"No," Zakuro replied.

"You should work harder to find her." Shirogane said strictly.

At that point, Zakuro blew up, "I work day and night on my VACATION to try to get this dance organized for this dance school, AND I have to find the first mew. All YOU do is sit around and study your precious machine. WHY DON"T YOU TRY TO FIND THE MEW YOURSELF INSTEAD OF MAKING ME DO IT? I am very busy." Zakuro stormed out of the room.

"Maybe I crossed the line." Shirogane said to himself. He went downstairs and into a room used for storage. There, he found a bunch of maps, a compass, a GPS, and he went into a private room and got Pudding's pendant. He went back to the roof and took a look at the security camera to see if it showed where he positioned the machine. He then spent the next few hours trying to find the location of the first mew.

Later that day…

"Ryou!" Zakuro shouted. She was on top of the roof.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." Shirogane walked up the stairs and reached the roof. He was eating something.

"I haven't seen the first mew." Zakuro said.

"That's all?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Zakuro snapped.

"No, no problem." Shirogane replied. "Is your holiday performance tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's Christmas eve, why?" Zakuro replied.

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure the information I sent was correct." Shirogane said.

"What information?" Zakuro asked.

"I found the first mew and I composed a plan to get her here to at least tell her what's going on." Shirogane replied.

"How did you do that?" Zakuro asked. She was surprised (and impressed) at what Ryou did.

"I used maps. It took me all morning." Shirogane replied.

"So what's your plan?" Zakuro asked. She was curious.

"I invited her to your performance." Shirogane replied.

"You…did…WHAT?" Zakuro shouted.

"Don't freak out. I'm sure you'll do well enough." Shirogane said.

"Fine then," Zakuro said promptly before turning to leave.

"Wait," Shirogane reached into his pocket, and he pulled out Berry's pendant. "This will help you track her down at the party." He said.

"Okay," Zakuro took it. She stared at it. It was different somehow. It seemed like it had a faint blue glow coming from it. She ignored it and went back to the dance school.

Part 2

It was late in the afternoon, and Sloan was still at Jenna's house. The Blooms had gone out.

(Flashback)

"_Sloan are you sure we can leave you here alone?" Stephanie had asked. _

"_Yes, it's fine, since you already had plans and made reservations. I don't want to ruin your dinner." Sloan had replied. _

"_Alright, if you say so," Stephanie had said._

"_Leftovers are in the refrigerator and leftover cupcakes are on the table." Jenna had added before they left. _

(Normal Time)

Sloan dragged herself to the kitchen. Her arm was getting better, and she was able to move it a little. Her leg was in a cast. She opened the refrigerator and got a few things to eat.

Important! I am sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have had an important project tha had to come first. And now, I have run into an issue, and I will stop writing for a short while until I have solved this issue. Because of the issue, I have uploaded the most recent chapters of my stories that were still in progress. I apologize for chapters that have been stopped short.


	6. Discontinued

The Confidential Mew Mews End Here….

Okay, just so you know, I actually DID start writing fanfics again, I just don't have enough inspiration for this one. Just know that Valerie, Jenna, and Chelsea show up at the dance performance thing and Zakuro saves them from the first appearance of the threat and that Ryou take them to his mansion and shows/tells them everything.

END OF STORY

I'm so sorry!


End file.
